zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weaver of Tales
Warrior of the African Zodiac Name: ?? Civilian Alias: African Web Slinger Age:?? Race: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair:?? Height: ? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Canadian Zodiac: ?? Personal History Not much is know but the African Zodiac's warrior however as one of the newly resurrected Zodiac's time will tell of this warrior will survive for the next hunt. . Africa's weapons Hippo=1. The Baobab Tree (04/01-03/02) Animal representation: Hippo Sub-lieutenant Robert Boll Mini sub/diver back plate armor armed with Mark 60 CAPTOR (En'cap'sulated 'Tor'pedo) |-|Panther=2. The Wealth of Amber and Silver (04/02-05/03) Animal representation: Panther Special Ops/CIA ghost agent Gregory Yumari Aka the Panther Black cloak and twin hunting knives |-|Killer Bee=3. The Family (06/03-04/04) Animal representation: Killer Bees Weapon’s specialist Dr. Timothy Stinger Flight pack with Multi stage cluster missiles |-|Giraffe=4. Small Services to The Neighborhood (05/04-04/05) Animal representation: Giraffe Fire fighter Angela Kelman Shoulder mounted Crane arm with built in ice cannon |-|Jackal=5. Market (05/05-04/06) Animal representation: Jackal Wilburt Oscal a working class hero specializing in the farm tools business Scythe |-|Elephant=6. The Ancestor (05/06-04/07) Animal representation: Elephant Colonel Edward P. Hunter Mult-corner shot twin barrel rifle with shield |-|Rhino=7. The Judge (05/07-04/08) Animal representation: Rhino County judge and former tank operator, Judge David Warner Piston powered arm mounted hammer and heavy assault tank |-|Chimpanzee=8. The Kola Nut (05/08-03/09) Animal representation: Chimpanzee Special effects grease monkey Kelly Norton Monkey tail mount multipurpose tool |-|Hyena=9. The Traveler (04/09-03/10) Animal representation: Hyena Gorilla war fare hero Sonic cannon and reflection sonic grenades |-|Cheeta=10. The Distance (04/10-03/11) Animal representation: Cheetah Ninja Assassin, Yuriko Hidden blades and speed enhancing thigh guards |-|Gorilla=11. The Child Of The Word (04/11-03/12) Animal representation Gorilla Prosthetic specialist and wild life reserve sponsor, Freddrick Stevenson Strength enhancing gauntlets |-|Ostrich=12. The Harvest in The Granary (04/12-03/01) Animal representation: Ostrich Tae-kwon-do master, Janice McGivens Strenght enhancing glaves/shin guards |-|Spider=13. The trickster Anansi When this is accessed the chosen warrior's body is consumed by swarm of spiders that reforms into an exoskeleton that completely covers his flesh. Growing in height making about 8'5 standing clad in armor suited for Japanese Anime. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe the true form of the Trickster Anansi will consume the warrior allowing it to capture and consume it's pray to gain strength. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Asase Ya herself forcing the African Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Make note the Trickster's main natural weapon in this from is the spider drone which alternates from providing 4 extra arms to working as a separate web shooting drone. Nephilim Power Vampire Physicalogy Key notes: 1. Only the chosen warrior and the champions of the 12 spirits of it's Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Asase Ya or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. The chosen warrior would be able to access energies spawned by world wide web to pin point accurately the location of a wicked soul. 3. Only the chosen warrior can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm them. If a weapon is removed from the warrior's hands from klutziness or being disarmed it will return to being a spirit. Category:Warriors Category:Africa Category:Female Category:Lifeform powered Category:Nephilim